LOTM: Decimation S5 P21/Transcript
(Alex is seen sitting alone in his cell before footsteps are heard approaching) Alex: Huh? (Alex looks as two skeletons enter the room) Alex: Oh, more of you guys. You here to give me my food? ???: Actually... (Vosorin steps out in between the skeletons) Vosorin: We came to get you. Alex: Get me? ….. Oh no... Vosorin: Yes. Its time to start the ritual. Alex: *Backs up to the wall* No. No I won't have any part of this! Vosorin: *Eyes glow* You have no choice boy. Alex: You can't make me! Vosorin: Oh I can, and I will. Get him. (The skeletons go up to the cell door, open it and they both try to get Alex) Alex: NO! GET AWAY! *Trying to kick them* I WON'T GO!! (The skeletons both grab Alex's arms as he starts to cry) Alex: NO PLEASE!! PLEASE I DON'T WANNA DIE!! Vosorin: No one wants to die. But some scarfices are needed for the greater good. Alex: PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! I HAVE A SISTER, A MOTHER, A FATHER, AND A GIRLFRIEND!! Vosorin: So? Take him away! Alex: NOOO!!! (The skeletons carry Alex off before a zombie approaches Vosorin with a glowing orb) Vosorin: *sigh* What is it? (Vosorin looks into the orb, revealing the Defenders and their allies close by) Vosorin: The boy's friends.... They're getting close. I cannot allow them disrupt the ritual. I must keep them at bay. (Vosorin then gets an evil idea) Vosorin: Hmm...I guess it's time I unleash my ultimate weapon. (The Soul Gem glows at Vosorin prepares a spell) Vosorin: From the days of old, you once walked this Earth! Now with this spell, I return your soul to the body you once held! Follow my commands and destroy my enemies! ARISE FALLEN ANCIENT BEAST!! (From another location a soul is seen taking form as a giant body begins to take form. Meanwhile with the Defenders) Jessica: Alright, I can feel his energy getting stronger. Jack: Meaning? Jessica: We're getting close. Erin: All right let's move! Who knows what that old bastard is doing to Alex right now! Miles: Though it is a little weird. We haven't run into any undead warriors since we came this way. Tom: Yeah. Just flowers and bandits. Rose: Well let's not jinx it now. Besides, we've got a new friend here! Dog: *Bark* Izuku: You thought of a name for him? Rose: No I'll do that when we get back. Ruby: *Pats the dog's head* He's so adorable! Rose; I know! Erin: Well just be careful with him. Who knows what kind of stuff could be out here that could be dangerous. Jack: Good point. Who knows what could come next. (The monster being formed is then seen finishing construction before its eyes open to reveal a green glow. The Defenders are then seen as a roar is heard) Miles: Huh?? Foxtrot: …. What was that?? Izuku: It sounded big... And not friendly. Dog: *Lowers and starts to growl* Rose: Boy are you okay? Yuri: Whatever that was I think he senses it. (A large shadow is then seen flying overhead) Tom: Whoa! Erin: What was that?! (The dog then whines before it runs underneath a tree) Rose: Huh? What's wrong boy? Foxtrot:...…. *Whimpers in fear* Zulu: Foxtrot what's wrong? (Foxtrot slowly points to the sky. They look) Momo:..... No..... Way.... (Just then, an undead Dragon lands in front of the heroes. It's flesh is seen rotting as bone is exposed alongside its muscle tissue.) Ian: Is that.....a Dragon?! Scott: A dragon!? NOW IT IS A FULL ON RPG!!! Bolo: No way! Bakugo: All right! Now a REAL Challenge!! (The Dragon then roars at the heroes) Foxtrot: *whimpers*..... Erin: COME ON GUYS! NO DRAGON IS STOPPING US! LET'S GET IT!! (The heroes except Foxtrot all charge. Rottytops stops and notices this) Rottytops: Hey Foxy come on! Foxtrot: I uhhhh.....I think I'm just gonna stay back here for a bit. Besides, Yang can't fight either right? Yang: No I can still - *Grunts in pain and holds her stomach* Damn it! Foxtrot: S-See! So I'll-I'll just keep an eye on her okay? Rottytops: Foxy..? (The Dragon takes off to the air) Erin: BLAST IT! Jack: The damn thing's in the air! Scott: Hey, it's a zombie right? Maybe it can't breathe fire! (The dragon does indeed breath fire which forces Erin to put an ice shield) Scott: Oh that's bull shit! Erin: We need to knock it out of the sky! Anyone who's capable of long range attacks try and hit it! Jack: Got it! Ruby: Right away! (The ranged heroes then begin to fire at the Dragon as Foxtrot and Yang watch from the sidelines) Foxtrot:.....Scary. Yang: Aren't you gonna help? Foxtrot: You mean... Fight that thing??? Rottytops: Come on Foxy the others need help! Foxtrot: But that thing's in the sky! It's not like I could do much. Rottytops: Yeah but- (The 3 look back as the dragon roars. Back at the fire Erin and Rose try to shoot it with ice but it moves too fast) Jack: For a zombie this thing is quick! Bakugo: STAY STILL DAMN YOU!! (Bakugo fires barrages of explosives at the Dragon) Bakugo: EAT THAT!! (The Dragon then swoops down and lands in front of the heroes, shaking the ground as the Dragon looks down at Bakugo) Bakugo: Crap. Izuku: Kacchan, get away from that thing! Bakugo: Shut up! Like this thing could ever scare- (The Dragon then chomps down and swallows Bakugo whole) Bakugo: *muffled* GODDAMMIT!! Izuku: KACCHAN!! Erin: OH NO!! Uraraka: HE ATE BAKUGO!! (The Dragon roars at the heroes some more) Miles: Zulu! You and your family help me keep this thing down!! Zulu: YOU GOT IT! Miles: Let's get swingin'! (Zulu and Miles charge in with Omega and the others before Foxtrot is seen watching) Foxtrot: Dad... Rottytops: Look. Foxy. Its okay if you're scared. Foxtrot:... Yeah... I am scared... I've never been brave like my brothers and sister are... Yang: Hey. I get why you'd be scared. But you I'm pretty sure your dad and the others are scared to. Foxtrot:.... Rottytops: *Puts hand on Foxtrot's shoulder* At least you've got friends. You'll never have to face challenges like this alone. Foxtrot: But- Pearl: AHH!! (The three look over as Pearl is seen in The Dragon's mouth) Omega: Pearl! Pearl: Dad, help ME!! (The Dragon throws Pearl upward and then eats her) Omega: PEEEEEARL!!!! (Foxtrot's eyes open wide in horror by the what just happened) Foxtrot:.... *Gets angry* He... ate... my sister.... HE'S GONNA PAY!! *Runs off* Rottytops: Foxy wait up! *Runs after him* Yang: Oh crap. (Foxtrot puts his helmet on as he runs toward the Dragon) Foxtrot: You're gonna pay for that you big ugly lizard!! Zulu: Foxtrot?? (Foxtrot jumps right on top of the Dragon's head) Foxtrot: LET'S HOW YOU LIKE THIS!! (Foxtrot starts to attack the Dragon with blade tendrils, as it tries to shake him off) Charlie: Holy crap! Miles: Uhhh, well this is certainly something I didn't expect. Rottytops: All right! Go Foxy! Slay the beast! Ruby: Yeah! Bring it down Foxtrot! Rose: You can do it! Foxtrot: GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!! (Foxtrot stabs the Dragon in the eye, causing it to rear up and roar. Foxtrot then loses his balance and falls onto the ground) Foxtrot: GNN!! (The dragon slams its claw on Foxtrot to keep him from escaping) Zulu: HANG ON BRO! (The heroes try to help but the dragon breaths out fire the keeps them at bay) Omega: NO! FOXTROT!! (Foxtrot looks to find the claw tearing into his leg) Foxtrot: GAAAH!! Jessica: Oh no! Ruby: We gotta do something! Omega: Well hurry! That damn thing's gonna kill my son! (Rottytops then grabs her head and throws it over the fire) Omega: Rotty!? (Rottytops' head hits the dragon's head) Rottytops:.... Ow. (The Dragon then looks over at Rotty and the other heroes) Miles: Uhhh, was that supposed to work?! Foxtrot; Rotty??? Rottytops: Hey Foxy. Um... Yeah I didn't think this one though. (The Dragon roars as Rottytop's head. It prepares to crush her head with his other claw) Foxtrot: *gasp* (Foxtrot then takes off his helmet and looks at it) Foxtrot: *sigh* Goodbye helmet. (Foxtrot throws his helmet over at Rottytops's head, pushing out of the way before The Dragon crushes the helmet instead) Rottytops: *gasp* Foxtrot! (The Dragon then releases Foxtrot as it turns to face the heroes) Omega: Well we certainly got its attention now! Foxtrot: *Gets back* It eats my sister... Tries to crush Rotty… and it destroyed my helmet... I'm taking this Dragon down! (Foxtrot then jumps up and becomes transparent, causing him to phase into the Dragon's body) Zulu: Whoa! Miles: He went inside the Dragon! Omega: FOXTROT!! (Foxtrot is seen inside the Dragon's body before he begins to hear muffled voices nearby) Foxtrot: That must be Pearl and Bakugo! (Foxtrot heads toward the voices and finds the two stuck to the Dragon's stomach) Foxtrot: PEARL! BAKUGO! (Foxtrot goes to Pearl and cuts Pearl down first) Foxtrot: Are you okay? Pearl: *panting* Yeah, I'm fine bro...! (Foxtrot nods before he goes and cuts Bakugo down next) Foxtrot: There we go. Bakugo: Ah gross! This damn thing's gonna regret eating me! Foxtrot: That's the plan. You guys wanna help me give this thing the worst stomach ache of its life? Pearl: I'm with ya bro! Bakugo: Hate to agree with a wuss like you, but I want pay back! Let's go! (Outside, the Dragon is seen approaching the heroes who all back away from it) Erin: Dammit... Jack: What the hell is taking him so long?! (The Dragon continues to approach) Ian: Yang! You need to run now! Yang: No! Ian: Yang! Yang: NO! I might not be in shape to fight, but I'll be damned if I leave ANY of you behind! Ruby: Yang.... Ian: Dammit, then I guess we're going out together then! Jessica: No! We're gonna beat this thing, and then we're gonna- (The Dragon then roars as an explosion is heard) Omega: Huh?? (The Dragon continues roaring before an explosion bursts from its side, causing it to roar in pain) Izuku: *gasp* Bakugo! (Bakugo and Pearl both jump out of the hole in the Dragon's side before Bakugo turns and hits the Dragon with an explosion to the face) Bakugo: THAT'S FOR EATING ME ASSHOLE!! Omega: But where's Foxtrot? (The Dragon then roars and shrieks before it collapses on the ground shortly after.) Miles:.....Uhhhhh.... Jessica: *gasp* Look! (Foxtrot is seen crawling out of the Dragon's body as he pushes its heart out onto the ground) Foxtrot: *sigh* Finally.... Charlie: Foxtrot! Omega: You're okay! Foxtrot: Yeah... and the beast is done. I beat him like a true knight! Pearl: You sure did bro! Zulu: Though, it had to come with a sacrifice... Foxtrot; Oh. Yeah... (Foxtrot walks over and finds his helmet flattened and broke on the ground) Foxtrot: *sigh* Guess that's gone forever... Pearl: Oh Foxtrot.... Hey you don't need that helmet. You're still a real knight. Foxtrot: I am? Rottytops: *Puts her head back on* Yeah! You were amazing Foxy! *Hugs Foxtrot* Foxtrot: Wow. R-Really? Bakugo:..... Yeah I guess you did all right. Zulu: Yeah! You even ripped that Dragon's heart out! Foxtrot: Yeah, I guess I did. Yang: Nice one Foxtrot! Foxtrot: Thanks. But still, I think I might get another one when we get back. Zulu: You sure? Foxtrot: Yeah. Can't be a knight without the helmet remember? Rottytops: I'll gladly get you another helmet Foxy. You wouldn't have lost your helmet if you didn't have to save me. Foxtrot: Aww thanks Rotty. Charlie: Ah young love from a boyfriend and girlfriend. Foxtrot and Rottytop: SHE'S/HE'S IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND! (The heroes all laugh at the two before it cuts to Vosorin watching them through his orb in anger) Vosorin:.....Are you serious?! (Alex is seen restrained to a table) Alex: I guess they won huh? Vosorin: This doesn't change anything boy. The beast still bought me time. In but a few moments, everything will be in place for the ritual. Alex: Vosorin you have to stop! The soul stone is corrupting your mind! Vosorin: The Stone is corrupting nothing! As a matter of fact, it's cleared my mind! Alex: Vosorin please. If you don't stop, we can't help you for what comes for you next. (Vosorin then grabs Alex's face and looks at him with his eyes glowing) Vosorin: What happens is my son will come back to me! And will have our revenge on those who were the reason he died! Alex: Well, you're gonna find my soul is gonna be a bit too resilient for this Vosorin. Vosorin:....We'll see about that. (Vosorin begins to leave the room) Alex: W-Where are you going?? Vosorin: I need to check on something. But don't fret, I'll be back to shred your soul soon. (Vosorin leaves as Alex watches on worried about what's to come) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels